In the art of making tires, it is desirable to employ rubber vulcanizates that demonstrate reduced hysteresis loss, i.e., less loss of mechanical energy to heat. Functionalized polymers have been employed to reduce hysteresis loss in rubber compounds.
Because functionalized polymers are advantageous for use in rubber compounding, especially in the preparation of tire compositions, there exists a need for additional functionalized polymers, including those containing multiple different functionalities, and methods of preparing the same.